Lost Girl: Hello Sin
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: He's from a different Fae clan in town helping The Morrigan with a problem. But when Dyson won't stop hounding Bo and Lauren won't stop trying to 'talk' to her, he creates a blockade and sheilds her from them. Does Bo dare another chance at love so soon?
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the car; my vision was still slightly dizzy which caused my stomach to turn as I observed the Light Fay building entrance…you could definitely tell it was Light Fay who lived there. Before closing my door I reached back and opened the passenger door behind me and the head of security of my Dark Fay clan rose from her seated position also taking in the Light Fay building.

She stepped aside and my stomach lurched again as I leaned to slam her door shut; mine quickly following, "Well maybe we'll have better luck finding her here, though it's beyond me way she'd be here."

I remained quite as she turned to our driver, "Harris, you stay here with the car, I'm sure Tristan will be more than enough to handle any Light Fay who gives us a problem."

I looked back at him and he hesitated in answering seeing my face was still slightly green, but nonetheless he answered her with a 'yes madam' and then sent me a nod, as if reassuring me that our higher up was now under my protection; dumb driver really annoyed me sometimes…

We walked into the building and approached the front desk. The guard was leaning over the counter was clearly hitting on the woman sitting behind the desk until he noticed us approaching.

"Where is The Morrigan?" My leader said to the woman sitting.

"Umm I'm sorry, are you registered with us?" She tried to say politely. The guard straightened and sniffed the air near us. '_Great this dude is just going to make my day even better isn't he?'_

My leader chuckled, "No, I'm not in your Light Fay system, me asking for The Morrigan didn't give it away?"

Before the woman sitting could reply the guard took a step towards me, "Dark Fay are not allowed here, you have to leave, now."

I turned and stood toe-to-toe against him and gave no hint that the room was starting to spin through my vision, "You don't tell her when to leave…"

I felt the anger ripple through him and my tattoo shivered on my back. The sound of someone approaching the desk provided a small diffusion in the tension that was starting to build.

"I'm gone for the night Becca," That's when the new arrival noticed me standing toe-to-toe with the guard, "Is there a problem?"

"They're Dark Fay." The guard stated and the new man stepped towards me as well. I could tell he was strong in his lean build.

"I'm sure you've been asked to leave, so why don't you do as you've been asked before I have to escort you two out." The arrival said with a sense of dominance in his voice. I can tell he's use to people obeying him.

"We're looking for The Morrigan and we were told she was here. So either you point us to her or Tristan will trash this pathetic shit-pile until we find her." My leader said from behind me with even more dominance ringing in her voice and her eyes flashing bright yellow. She didn't like it when other people tried to boss around her muscle, namely me.

If I didn't feel so shitty I would be able to do exactly what she said; but I'm not exactly on my 'A' game right now; I caught a fucking bug on the flight down here and the symptoms have just been getting worse, it a miracle I haven't gotten sick yet. I cast another glance at the new arrival and took a deep breath trying to stead my vision, that's when the guard made a mistake and grabbed my arm.

My twisted my hand out of his grasp and quickly snaked my arm around his, and then I cranked his elbow almost dislocating it causing him to drop to his knees. My other hand blocked his other arm that tried to come up and strike me.

"Not even on your best day." I say with a crooked smirk on my face as I applied more pressure in the twisting of his arm even more causing him to scream. The other man made a move for me so I used the arm I just blocked with and grabbed his throat pushing him back, slamming him into the counter. He growled at me and bared his teeth; '_A wolf, hn? This guy might actually be a bit of trouble for me in my current state…if he's good…'_

At the same time I heard my leader ask the girl again where The Morrigan was. The man I had by the throat reached up and grabbed my wrist and twisted it causing me to release my grip on the guard and bring it up to strike him, surprisingly he caught it. This caught both my attention and my leaders, my tattoo began to shift on my back once again and I chuckled.

"Not bad bitch, but you're getting angry…" I said as my stomach lurched again; if I don't get sick during this fight I sure as hell am after… I pushed my fist against his hand and slowly his arms started to shake and give.

Then causing us to unlock from each other, the front doors were kicked open and in stomped and black haired girl wearing Goth clothes who was struggling under another dark haired woman that appeared to be resting with dead weight against her.

"Doc! Dyson! Anyone? Badly injured Bo here!" She huffed out as she tried to walk with the larger girl's weight on her. "Isn't that like on your 'drop everything and help' list? UGH!"

The slumped over woman had a large gash on her back as if something took a bite out of her and large deep cuts all over her body. At least that was my best guess since my vision was slightly skewed but I could see dark blotches on the woman's clothes and dripping down her arm that hug carelessly in front of her.

"Kenzi! What the hell happened?" The man I just locked fists with said as ran over and took the injured woman from the smaller girls shoulder. He cast a look back at me and my leader and cursed under his breath. "The Morrigan is meeting with The Ash, don't interfere with anyone else here and you can go to them." He said as made his way past us and down the left hall.

My leader walked in front of me following them until we reached a lab where the new commotion was coming from.

"Doctor Hotpants, paging doctor Hotpants! What, you don't hear me yelling for you? Serious Bo situation here!" She screamed at a blonde woman as they entered a lab.

"What happened?" She shot at the Goth girl as she dropped her clipboard on the closest table and rushed over to the injured woman, "Bo, Bo can you hear me?"

"I don't know, last thing she said when she left was she was going to visit this 'Win-a-bego' person and next thing I know she stumbles in through the doorframe like this."

The doctor shot her a look, "Win-a-bego? Kenzi this is why you need to pay attention to what people say."

"Fine, how 'bout what I'm saying now, Bo is going to die if you don't give her some loven and fix her! Do the right thing for once doc!" The girl named Kenzi shouted and something she said caused the doctor to shoot her a look before focusing her attention back to the girl on the table. "You too Dyson, give her love'n, heal her!"

"Bo…Bo." The doctor said again flashing a light across the injured woman's eyes trying to get a reaction.

As we stood at the door two new bodies approached and I could feel the power rolling off of them. My leader must have felt it too because she straightened her back a bit, "The Morrigan."

"Who's asking?" Said the beautiful tall dark haired woman as she peered into the lab to see the commotion, "That damn Succubus again…she needs to learn that she has to pick a side or stay out of our world." Then she seemed to rethink her statement, "We need to make an example of her." The dark skinned man standing next to her said nothing as he too watched the scene unfold.

"My name is Rachel, I'm from a Northern Dark Fay clan and I've been sent to help you with your little problem that's recently come up." My leader said back calmly again; she was tall for a woman with shoulder length vibrant red hair that had a certain shimmer about it. Whenever her hair moved it had a certain "liveliness" to it that made it look like it moved on its own.

The dark man watched The Morrigan closely, "This better not be outside help for our mutual problem…" He said in a deep voice that shocked me; '_Didn't picture that voice coming out of him.'_

The Morrigan answered him first, "Of course not Ash, why would I invite outside help dealing with Bo when we've been getting along so well…" She said as she danced her fingers down his arm, he didn't flinch or react in any way. She then turned to Rachel and answered, "Yes, I didn't think you'd get here so soon. Please let's walk and talk while all this is sorted out, and maybe give your bodyguard a chance to find a bathroom or something…" She said gazing at me as I staggered into the closest wall to support myself; the hall was full blown spinning now.

"Yes, you can stay here Tristan, I'll talk with The Morrigan. See if you can't get the doctor to help you at The Ash's leave." Rachel said acknowledging The Ash with a bow of her head, "…or find a bathroom." She said as she looked me over again and proceeded to walk away with the woman.

I looked at The Ash and swallowed, "Do you have a bathroom that you allow visiting Dark Fay to use Sir or should I go outside?"

The Ash looked me over, "Any other day I'd tell you to get out, but I don't think you'd be able to walk upright long enough to make it there. Right in there, around the corner in the lab." He said gesturing.

"Thank you Sir." I stumbled into the lab vaguely hearing the commotion going on. I glanced over and the blonde and the petite Goth girl were getting pretty heated now. I would have rolled my eyes if the room wasn't already spinning through my vision. I slammed the bathroom room behind me and dropped to my knees over the toilet; fuck Fay viruses...

Back out in the lab

Lauren cast the light across the injured Bo's eyes again trying to get a reaction, and this time it worked. Bo groaned before she tried to grip her side.

"No Bo, don't move…" Lauren said as she took Bo's hand.

"Kenzi…" Bo said as she picked up her head to try and look around, "Where-where are we?"

Kenzi brushed some of Bo's hair out of her face, "I'm sorry, Dyson didn't answer right away so I panicked and brought you here. I'm sorry Bo, but please just don't fight too much until your better, then you can turn this place upside down, hell I'll even help you!"

That's when Bo realized where she was, "No, I don't need to be here, I'll be fine." She moved to get up; and even her scream of pain didn't stop her as she tried to move. Lauren tried to stop Bo as well but she didn't want to push Bo back down so Dyson stepped in and took hold the arm she was using to prop herself up and her opposite shoulder.

"You shouldn't move Bo, your injuries are bad and you've lost a lot of blood. Lay back." Dyson said calmly as she gazed up at him.

"Oh, now you want to help me? I thought you were done handing out free-healings! Well now I don't want your help!" She shouted causing her breath to hitch in pain.

"Bo, come on don't be stubborn now…you need to heal, I can't lose you Bo…" Kenzi said taking hold of one of her hands again. "Doc, injection or something-STAT!"

"It's not that easy Kenzi! God-" She took a deep breath, "Give me a second to look her over and I'll begin treating her. You-" Lauren gestured towards Dyson, "could you prop her up more so I can look at the wound on her back please." She quickly raced around the table as Dyson tried as gently as he could to sit her up straighter, when she screamed in protest he had to stop.

"Sorry, sorry…" He tried to coo in her ear as he held her up.

"Shit," The doctor said after she got a better look, "This is going to take a lot for her to heal."

Lauren looked at Dyson and sadness in her eyes but she didn't let it cloud her judgment, "Dyson you need heal her..."

Bo began shaking her head, "No, I can't…I'll take too much…" She said fearing that she may lose control in her wounded state. Kenzi griped her hand even tighter.

"Don't be ridiculous Bo, you need this." Lauren said stroking Bo's arm; which Bo tried to shrug away from.

Dyson gently reached down and grabbed her chin to get her to look at him. He gave her a kind smile, well at least the best he could muster with her blood ridden face staring back up at him, "Don't worry about me Bo, I've got plenty of juice to spare. Take as much as you need." Like she hadn't heard that before…but Bo didn't have it in her to fight back a meal. As soon as Dyson's lips were against she immediately began pulling the strings of chi from him. Further ignoring her pain she reached up and clasped Dyson's face to her and sucked out more and more energy from him.

Minutes later when she was done with him Dyson fell straight to the floor slightly paler than usual, and Bo collapsed back against the table breathing heavily. Lauren was quickly at her side to examine her. Bo's major wounds were sowing themselves shut but she still suffered from severe blood loss. Lauren was confident she could heal the remaining cuts that were littered along Bo's body as she began to shout out orders to her nurses who had watched the whole exchange.

Bo reached out again for Kenzi who caught her hand, "Kenzi…can we go home now please…"

Kenzi gave her a smile, "Soon Bo, let them just heal you a bit more okay, you need some blood put back in ya!" She gave Bo's arm a few taps jokingly and she was rewarded with a small smile on Bo's lips.

"Okay, if you insist Kenzi…" Bo said as she fell into unconsciousness again.

30 Minutes Later

After she and her nurses managed to wrestle Dyson's heavy body on to a bed, Lauren walked away jotting down notes on her clipboard when The Ash spoke to her. "I believe you have another patient in the bathroom…" She sent him a quizzical look and cast a glance at the bathroom door before she set her clipboard down and walked over to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open and there collapsed on the floor was a man passed out next to the toilet. He had a very muscular build, she'd wager his muscle mass was close to-if not three times Dyson's. She walked over and knelt by the sick man and listened to his heart and breathing, they both seemed fine, but by the paleness of his skin and the smell that lingered around him she knew he had just gotten sick.

"Let's get him on a table and get an IV drip in him, he's dehydrated so we need to get some fluids in him." Lauren called out into the larger room and two male nurses came in to carry out the large man…two more men later they finally got him off the ground.

A Few Hours later

I slowly opened my eyes and a blurry room came into focus; I groaned.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

I looked towards the voice and the doctor from before came into focus. "How are you feeling?" She questioned further.

"Like shit…" I felt my stomach turn again, "You got a trash can Doc?" She smirked at me and gestured to my left where a tall trash can sat. "Thanks." I mumbled pulling it closer.

"I've started you on an IV dip to get fluids back in your system but I've held off on giving you drugs because I'm not sure what Fay you are." She said tucking her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Your Ash didn't tell you?" I said as I spit in the trash can getting ready to be sick again as my stomach tossed and turned some more before finally up heaving the little contents left in it.

She smirked again, "No, he left as we wrestled you out of the bathroom." She walked over and handed me a rag to wipe my face with.

I mumbled a 'thanks' through as I rolled back onto my back. I let my arm holding the rag slump back against the table before I answered her, "I'm a Sin." I cracked my eyes open, she was staring at me with interest.

"A Sin?" She repeated back at me.

"Yeah, you know like the seven deadly sins. I'm Wrath…" I said sighing allowing my body to relax; at the moment I didn't feel like I was going to get sick again.

"Fascinating…" She gave her head a little shake as if to refocus herself, "So have you spent time with anyone else who's become sick recently?"

"No, unless they just got sick like I did today. We did fly down here though so maybe I got it from the flight."

"That's a definite possibility, traveling weakens even the strongest of immune systems. I'm guessing it's just a stomach bug since you're not running a fever but I'd like to keep you for the next day or so just to be sure." She said in a smooth voice as she wrote things down on her ever important clipboard.

I chuckled, "You make it two days Doc and I'll answer any question you fire at me." I turned my head to see if she'd play ball and I saw her eyes appear from under her eyelashes; I smirked.

"Any questions?" She said and she raised her head to watch me.

"Yep, anything you what."

That smirk slid back onto her beautiful features as she looked down at her clipboard again, "I'll see what I can do."

Then she set down her clipboard and walked over to a cabinet full of little glass bottles. After scanning though a few she picked one out and turned it in her hands and walked back with it. "Here this should give your immune system the boost your body needs right now. And this," She said grabbing a pill bottle and giving it a shake, "is to give you a few more vitamins to help kick this bug out of your system."

She waited for me to slowly sit up and handed me a rather large pill with a glass of water, "You better make it three days with the size of this pill Doc…"

She chuckled at me as she jabbed a needle into the top of the bottle she took from the shelf and drew the end of the syringe back pulling the liquid into the syringe. I painfully swallowed the horse pill she gave me and set the glass down on the tray beside my bed.

She swabbed my arm, "Okay, you ready?"

I scuffed, "I'm not scared of shots, stick it to me Doc." And she did, she stuck the needle deep into my muscle and injected the serum that was going to 'give my immune system a boost'. She pulled the needle out of my arm and quickly covered the spot was a cotton swab.

My eyes wandered across the room as she held the swab in place and I noticed the injured woman from before was still lying on the bed they dropped her on. "How's she doing?"

The doctor sighed, "She'll be fine, she just needs to heal a bit more."

"Just tie a rare steak around her neck and I'm sure dog-boy will be game again." I said smirking at my lame attempt to lighten the mood.

She shook her head, "I think those drugs are working a bit too well, too fast." To make a point she came over and listened to heartbeat and took my pulse. Confusion crossed her face before she made eye contact with me again, "Do you know your normal heart rate?"

Then it was my turn to look confused at her, "No….why, should I?"

"It's just slightly higher than what I'm use to hearing, I'll check again in a few minutes to make sure, but let me know if you start feeling anything different, okay?" She said as she walked over to her trusty clipboard and jotted down some new notes.

"Alright Doc-"

"Hey Dr. Hotpants, how's my Bo doing?" Said a petite Goth girl as she bounced into the lab; and I literally mean bounced. I vaguely recognized her from before I passed out; she carried the injured girl into the clinic, and if I remember correctly her name was Kenzi…or something like that.

"She's going to need to feed again so I've been debating on whom to get for her, but aside from that it looks like she'll make a full recovery, Kenzi." The Doc said as she walked up to the table with the sleeping girl on it.

"Your name is Dr. Hotpants?" I asked as I hunched forward resting my elbows on my knees, being baffled by the nickname. That's when the younger girl took notice of me.

"Whoa! When did you make _that_ nice improvement to your lab Doc?" I chuckled at the Gothic girl's response while the good doctor explained that she found me passed out in the bathroom after dealing with Bo last night, she said gesturing to the sleeping woman as she spoke to Kenzi.

"And no that is not my name, you can call me Lauren." She said giving me a halfhearted smile before turning her attention back to her clipboard.

Kenzi made her way over to me, "So, passed out in the bathroom hn? Drink one too many Fae-ncy drinks?" I cracked a smile at her lame pun, she must be human. "See what I did there, clever right?"

I laughed at her, "Yeah so clever, never heard that one before."

"Really? Or are you messin with me?" She said as she squinted her eyes at me.

I tried to crack a smile, "No, there really is a drink called Fae-ncy Fae at a club where I'm from." My whole body shivered and I felt my tattoo start to move down my back.

"Doc…I'm not feeling…" I shivered again and felt my heart start to race in my chest. "On second though stay over there Doc," I said when I heard her move. I started to recognize the feeling that was starting to course through me; anger. But I didn't understand why it was happening I only got this feeling when myself or someone around me was angry and right now no one was... _'Something internal, something I must have taken…' _I think through in my head as I'm hit with another pulse and my tattoo actually causes me pain as it inches its way across my skin.

_**BANG!**_

My fist slammed into the metal surface of the bed beneath me.

_**BANG!**_

My fist slammed into the bed again leaving an even bigger dent. I looked at the girl named Kenzi, "You'd better move away, human…" And she took my warning and started backing away.

I slowly stood trying to punch anything again, but I couldn't' control it…something was causing my body to go crazy right now. I knew it was coming from within me…but how do I stop it? My mind begins riffling through everything I've learned, possibilities of what exactly could be causing this reaction in my body, and how I can stop it.

Bo started to stir on her bed from the ruckus going on in the lab.

My hand gripped the edge of the bed and another shiver ricked through my body causing my tattoo to grow ever larger across my shoulders. "GAHH!" The bed went flying across the room. "What did you give me Doc!" I shouted in the lab at the doctor who just stood wide-eyed as I spun to face the girl Kenzi, who sadly hadn't gotten far enough away. I could not shake this need of having to hit something; my bodies need to hit something.

Then I'm standing right in front of the human girl…

Her back had hit another table stopping her backpedaling she was trying to do to get away from me. I needed to calm down…but I had no idea how too at the moment…

Bo sat up on her table and looked around to find Kenzi. When she found her she had a hulking man towering over her looking very angry, "KENZI!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Burst a new voice in the room, I instantly remembered it; it belonged to the man who tried to go toe-to-toe with me last night. '_Great…'_

I turned to face him, "Don't start with me…I'm trying to get it under control."

"Yeah it really looks like it! Kenzi get away from him!" He shouted back, baring his sharp canines at me.

"Kenzi!" Bo said with panic in her voice, "please…don't hurt her…"

I flicked my eyes to the injured girl who addressed me, but I didn't answer her.

I looked back at the man who started to advance on me. "He won't, Bo." He said as he closed the gap.

"You want a repeat of last night _bitch_?" I walked to him now; at least I'll have something to punch.

"No stop!" Lauren shouted through the fray and right as we raised our fist to strike each other a ball of pure light energy appeared between us and burst knocking us away from each other.

"That's enough," The Ask said appearing in the doorway, "Get yourself under control Sin, I won't allow you to cause more damage in my house today."

"Tell your _**guard dog**_ to stand down then. I'm getting myself under control…" I said as I tried to slow my breathing but my heart was still hammering in my chest. My tattoo started to creep over my shoulders again, "You need to get this guy away from me, his anger is going to make me more dangerous."

"Dyson, take a walk." The Ash said in his low throaty tone, and a growl escaped Dyson's throat as he turned to his leader.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving _them_ here, with him in _this_ state."

"I'm here now Dyson, you can take your leave; nothing will happen to you precious Succubus." The Ask said with a smirk on his face.

The man called Dyson cast one more look back at me and stormed out of the room. Lauren had made her way over to me slowly and now had her stethoscope on my chest again. "God your heart is racing; I'm guessing that's not normal."

"No…" I mumbled as I took more deep breaths trying to quell my anger. I looked over to the Kenzi who was being hugged by the injured woman, Bo. I took another deep breath, "Sorry about that, I didn't m-mean to scare you."My body shivered again as I spoke.

"It's okay; it's been a while since I've been scared shitless, I was overdue for it." Kenzi said giving a tentative smile. Bo was watching me very carefully.

"Still, sorry."

"Are you starting to feel better at all?" Lauren said drawing my attention back to her.

"Yeah I think so; my heart is still pounding like a race horse though." I said taking a few more deep breaths.

"I could try giving you something for that…"

I locked eyes with her, "I think maybe I'll take a break from your shots Doc, no offence."

She kindly smiled, "None taken, I understand."

"Was this because of something you gave him?" The Ash asked from the doorway.

"To be honest I'm not a hundred percent sure, it could have but I don't see how what I gave him reacting so badly with him body." Lauren said puzzled studying me from head to toe a bit more.

I just shrugged, "I have no idea what you gave me, but the doctors back home say that some vitamins and minerals that wouldn't usually cause problems in the body, do in ours...they vary from Sin to Sin. I guess there had to be a flaw in the design for making such a powerful Fae, right?" I smirk making a crack against myself.

Lauren rapidly absorbed what I had just said and began talking as if it were her superpower, "It was just a shot of IgG, IgA, and IgM; to give-" Lauren said quickly before The Ash cut her off.

"When you have your control back, Sin, I want you gone." The Ash said addressing me.

I take a big staggering breath and felt my heart slow down a bit more. "Yes Sir, thank you again for your help and I apologize for the mess I made in here." I said respectively, I may be Dark Fae but I know who to respect and who to piss off. He nodded and left.

I walked across the lab taking deep breaths, slowly gaining more control again. I picked up the table I threw earlier and righted it, putting it back where it belonged. Then I collapsed against it letting my head rest on the cool metal, it had almost immediate results as I felt my body relax even more and my tattoo shrink back to its normal size.

"That's a fascinating feature you have there, your tattoo." I raised my head and saw the Doc standing in front of my dented table.

"Yeah, if his tattoo grows that big image-" I heard Kenzi mumble out from across the room before Bo laughed and covered Kenzi's mouth with her hand telling her to hush.

I curled my lip in a half smile, "Yeah, if I had more time I'd tell you about it but I don't think our two day-date is going to work out Doc, you heard the big-man."

She just shook her head, "No that's fine," I turned and headed for the open lab door, thinking I was free to go…when will I learn…

"Actually," Lauren said as she quickly closed the gap between her and I, "I was hoping you could help me…"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Sorry Doc, but your Light Fay and human…and I'm Dark Fae..." I said trying to get my point across nicely; the last thing I needed was an Ash breathing down my neck because I was rude to his human-pet-doctor lady.

"No, it's not for me per-say; the injured woman; Bo, she needs more healing and Dyson is still slightly out of commission right now, she took too much from him last night. So…I was thinking maybe you could give her a hand?" She saw my eyes narrow at her, "She won't need much, just enough to finish closing the wound on her back and heal other minor cuts, not to mention to get her blood count back up... She wants to get out of here as soon as she can but I really don't want to let her leave with a gash like that on her back," She let out a heavy sigh, "and not many here are willing to help her…"

"She affiliated with the Dark?" I asked curiously.

"No, she's not on a side, she refuses to choose." Lauren said rushed hoping this wouldn't deter me.

My eyes flick back to the injured girl; who was having a quiet conversation with the human girl, Kenzi, and then back into the human doctors pleading eyes, "Not affiliated? How is that so?"

This time Bo answered, "I chose not to live by either of your rules." She was very stern in her answer and her face looked fiercely determined as if she was ready to fight me to keep her word.

I smirked at her, word of this woman had even spread far enough up north for my clan to hear about her; and there had already been many speculations about what she looked like. "I've heard the indecisive Fae in the south, but I didn't image you…I imagined you looking more like her." I said nodding for her human friend before letting my crooked smirk crawl back on my face. Kenzi out right laughed and Bo shot me a glare.

I let out a breath and turned back to the Lauren, "Sorry Doc I can't help, she' not one of ours, and honestly I don't want to get mixed up in this mess…" I slide my hands in to my pockets and turned to walk out.

Only to have Kenzi run over and block my path; who if I had to admit was adorable as fuck...for a human. "Hey, I overheard your little convo back there with Dr. Hotpants," She said gesturing back to Lauren who was now two steps behind me, "and you would not only be doing her a huge solid, you'd also be doing me too by healing my friend, and I would owe you the biggest favor in the world." She smiled wide hoping I'd cave to her plea.

"Sorry, but you can't do me a favor any more than Dr. Hotpants can. You're a human and I'm," I took a hand from my pocket and pointed to my chest, "Dark Fae…it just wouldn't work out between us, princess." I sure she was cute but even me, with my status, I couldn't ignore the rules.

Kenzi pushed her hands against my chest as I started to walk past her, "Okay, hang on dude; I get it you don't like humans but my friend Bo, she's Fae like you. Don't you just feel the least bit obligates to help her?"

God…she wasn't going to stop was she. "She's unaffiliated, a nomad; while that's very uncommon, I can't take action with her. We're not even in my clans territory and even if we were I can't image my leader; much less my counsel, would look well upon what you're asking me to do."

"We won't say anything! Geez! Just please-" Kenzi started to protest again.

"Kenzi stop, he doesn't need to help." We both looked over at Bo as she slowly slide to stand from her table; pain flashing across her face several times. "I just want to go home, please." She said now begging the petite Goth girl in front of me.

"Just a sec Bo, I've almost sealed the deal." Kenzi saying giving her the 'one more minute hand sign' and turning back to me, "Come on dude! Are you really going to let her limp home like that? Knowing you could do something for her?" I let out a deflated sigh, knowing exactly where she was heading with this. "You're going to walk out and let a woman suffer in pain because she doesn't want to pick a side and live by your stupid rules; which are basically killing her right now cuz you won't help her?" She shouted the last part at me slamming both of her hands against my chest.

Of course she's going to play the defenseless woman card… and _luckily_ for me, my mother raised me better than to leave a woman in need when I was able to help…I could just image my mother's wrath if she found out I left a woman high in dry when she needed help. I let my head roll forward as I turned towards the table the injured woman was leaning upon.

"Yes!" Kenzi said jumping up and down behind me following my back to her friend. "I knew you had it in you, _new muscle_." Kenzi said smiling as she stopped bouncing by the older woman's side; I rolled my eyes and smirked at the name she continued towards me.

I suddenly felt self conscious and brought one of my hands from my pocket again and ran it across the back of my head ruffling my hair. "Right, so…how do you want to do this?"

She watched me for a second before smirking at me, "A kiss should do just fine."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know…I was looking for an icebreaker more-or-less, I did _literally_ just meet you."

She studied me for a second before letting out a quiet chuckle, "Your kinda cute…" she gripped the neck of my shirt and pulled my face to hers.

Her lips were soft almost like silk and they easily moved across mine, coxing them to respond. Which they did, it had been second nature for them only months ago…'for a completely different Succubus', I thought .


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I know some people are going to be bummed that there's no Bo in this chapter but I don't want to throw these two together to _fast_ so just hang in there with me and I promise there will be plenty of Bo and my wonderful creation. Muhahahahahah!

And I just want to say thank you for everyone's support of this fic, I honestly wasn't sure how this was going to sit with the Lost Girl fan-base but it's being tolerated so I'll keep crankin them out. My finals in college will be coming up soon though so if there's a bit of a gap you'll have to forgive me and get mad at the school system.

Enjoy! ^_^

:::Start of chap 3:::

I walked into the Dark Fae head quarters, it was almost like home. "Tristan, finally." Rachel said as she descended the dark stoned stair case to my left.

"Yeah sorry, the Doctor gave me something and I had a bad reaction to it. So I had to get that squared away." I say flexing my shoulder and back muscles subconsciously.

"That disgusting Light Fae Doctor…she's not even a Fae _herself_, it's so pitiful. I wonder why they even keep her." Rachel said with a flash of anger in her eyes. She gently took my wrist and turned it out, looking for abrasions but finding none. Then she slid her hand up my arm as she moved around me and I felt her hands slip under the top edges of my body shirt tracing my Sin marking. "Everything looks fine; personally I was hoping you would have stayed longer, it would have given me a chance to go back in there and raise hell."

I could hear the smirk on her face and I couldn't help myself from chuckling for a whole other reason. I remembered a very similar conversation that passed between me and said human doctor. "That's the last thing we need while we're here and you know it. I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one here Rachel?" I said turning my head to catch sight of her out of the corner of my eye.

I felt her hands slide out from under my shirt as she moved back to my front, "I'd be surprised if our clan leader expected any less; he did send a Gorgon after all…" She gave me one of her dangerous smiles; one's she only usually gives to those she kills. She even gave me that very same smile once before but I survived, not because I was a good fighter back then but because I couldn't control my abilities.

I took notice of her golden iris's and her pupils narrowing into slits and the slight shuffle of her hair trying to take shape. I shook my head with my smirk still on my face, "Yeah what _was_ he thinking sending a Gorgon and a Sin; _you_ and _me_ of all people? He must be more pissed at me than I thought for popping out of his birthday cake, instead of the Nymph's." My smirk took on a crooked feature as I remembered our clan Leader's most recent birthday; 231 years. I thought since he treasured me so much he'd rather have me pop out of his cake than the three Forest Nymphs that had originally been planned, and turns out sometimes I can be wrong…

Rachel smirked at the memory; she had been one of the few who didn't try to stop me, "If this is punishment for that, this is going to turn out being a lot more troublesome than I thought. Anyway come on, I've already been informed on everything but The Morrigan said she'd like to tell you when you got here as well."

"Alright, lead on." I followed her up the stair case she just descended from and through a maze of hall ways until we reached a large atrium. I looked down below us and saw The Morrigan standing behind a desk looking over some papers. I continued to follow Rachel down curved staircase in silence but our entrance has caught The Morrigan's attention.

"Ah, so they did let him out, I was beginning to worry. It's good to see you another color besides green…" Morrigan said appraising me as we approached her desk. When we stopped in front of her desk she glanced at me again before setting her papers down across a large map I mistook for her desk top, and she came around to us. "So you are the Sin they sent me from the north?" Rachel stepped away from me as Morrigan moved to circle me for closer examination; my back became a little straighter as she approached.

"Yes ma'am. I'm a Wrath Sin." I watched her until she disappeared behind me.

"Wrath, hm…not bad." She sounded pleasantly impressed to hear I was a Wrath Sin and I felt her finger ghost across the border of my tattoo; sending chills down my spine. "You'll do just fine with the task I have for you, hell you will practically be unbeatable because I'm sure they'll become completely enraged when they see you in their camp; they never really did like guests." She moved back around her desk.

"What exactly am I going to be facing for you?" I ask with complete respect in my voice; like before…I'm no idiot.

She completely ignored my question, "I've always found your tattoos so intriguing…just the first letter of your sin name, and always spreading in reaction to what feeds it; in your case…anger?" She asked curiously giving me a little smirk. I was beginning Rachel didn't have the deadliest smirk anymore.

"Yes, I react to anger within others; I also react to my own. That's when I'm at my strongest."

"Interesting…how big is you tattoo anyway?" I saw curiosity in her eyes again, but there was also a teasing factor this time. This baffled me because I have never been joked at or even approached by a higher up such as herself in this way…do I joke back or just answer her?

I chose the latter to be safe, "From the outside of one shoulder blade to the other, and from the tops of my shoulders to just above the middle of my back."

"Hmm, that's rather large…" She smirked at me again, but this time when she looked down I shot a look over to Rachel, and from the look she gave me I had chosen right when I chose not to joke.

"You will be dealing with a Wendigo group that has been living by the rules in my territory until recently. The agreement was they were allowed to feed on hikers lost for three days, but as of late they've decided that if a human _sleeps_ in their woods, it's a free invitation." The Morrigan looked up at us when she was done speaking; my eyes were on her map trying to pick out where they would be nested.

I've heard about Wendigo's before, fast and dangerous creatures. Their branch of the Fae tree formed long ago when primal civilizations commonly preformed cannibalism, it was believed that evil spirits possessed them and caused them to do this but it happened so long ago it's just pure speculation. Most Wendigo's are nine feet or taller with razor sharp claws on their fingers and had a set of nasty large pointed teeth to match. Their skin was an odd color ranging from grey to a faded purple color, and even though they're lean and strong, you could still make out parts of their skeleton under their grimy skin.

"How many will we be facing?" I ask making eye contact again with The Morrigan.

"There was originally only three in this group, but honestly I don't know if this new activity is due to them gaining new members, or their just bored." She said calmly as she looked back down at her map and traced part of it with her finger, "This is their territory they function in, and this is the spot of their nest; of course unless they've moved it. I haven't been up there in a few years."

She indicated a large area of forest with a small mountain in the middle as their territory and their nest seemed to be near the top of the mountain. "That's gonna be a bit of a hike. Are there trails heading up there?"

"Yes, there are two but they both come up on the other side of the mountain, and they stop at scenic views on the side of the mountain rather than go all the way to the top. The Wendigo's didn't like anyone getting too close to their nest." The Morrigan replied crossing her arms under her chest. "Are you two going to need backup going up there?"

"I think we'll be fine…" I cautiously turning my head towards Rachel surveying her reaction, she did have the last say in things here.

"I don't foresee anything that would cause us to need backup. I'm confident we can handle this." Rachel said while shifting her weight to one leg and placing a hand on her hip. She studied the map for a few more seconds before looking up at The Morrigan. "As long as it's okay with you that just Tristan and I take on this task."

The Morrigan smiled at her, "That's fine with me; I was just extending the offer if needed. Do you have any more questions?" She added looking back to me.

I slide my hands into my pockets, "Yeah just one more, are we to leave them alive or do you want them to obey again?" With situations like these some leaders like to keep their defiant fae subordinates because their powerful or valuable, but then there are Fae leaders who rule with an iron fist and if you disobey them you forfeit your life.

Morrigan looked down at her map and seemed to consider it for a moment, "They've been warned what would happen if they didn't fall back in line," Her eyes met mine again, "make a permanent example of them."

"Understood." Rachel and I say almost simultaneously.

"I would like the two of you to join me for dinner tonight; you can meet a popular subordinate of mine. He is a bit hard to get along with but he always gives me the results I ask for." The Morrigan stated with annoyance in her voice and Rachel and I nodded showing we would be there then with a wave of her hand we were dismissed and told that dinner would be at 7.

As we walked back through the halls I spoke again, "So what are we supposed to do until dinner?"

"I don't care, you have two hours do what you want. I wouldn't suggest popping out of the dinner tray though, I don't think you're on that level yet with The Morrigan." Rachel said giving me a smirk remembering our conversation earlier.

I gave her a crooked smirk in return, "You sure? For a second there it seemed like she'd go for me…"

Her face grew serious in seconds, "I know, just be careful I don't know what angle she's playing with that… We can't afford to get tangled up in that kind of business with _her_ while we're here."

I laugh and put my hands up in defense, "Don't worry Rachel, I have no intention of doing so."

I saw her face and stance relax at my words, I know she's been worried about me since my breakup with my ex back home but honestly I'm not going to jump on the first girl who flirts with me…although I use too… "Dinner, seven o'clock, I'll meet you down here by the main doors again okay?"

"Sure, what are you gonna do?" I watch her as she starts to walk away.

"Take a nap." She says smirking over her shoulder.

I shake my head and laugh as I begin to descend the stairs, "Shoulda known…"

I decided I was going to walk around the town for a bit, get a feel for my new surroundings, and a feel for where the borders of the light and dark Fae collided. It was a busy little town, not quite big enough to call a city but it was definitely growing. I noticed a few girls pointing at my back as I passed them, the tattoo was kind of hard to hide… But overall the humans were pleasant and the Fae population took notice of me as well; they either bowed their head or found an excuse to scurry off somewhere. So that wasn't any different from my hometown.

The sky was turning from light orange to light purple when I rounded the corner of a building to start my way back to The Morrigan's layer when I discovered yet another 'hole-in-the-wall' club. As I got closer I took notice of a girl walking quickly in my direction, she had two men following her and by the look of their red eyes under the street light my first guess was vampire. But this wasn't my home, I couldn't interfere…unless the girl just happened to know me, which she did.

"Yo, new muscle! What are you doing in this part of town?" I released a breath as I realized it was the human girl who was a friend of the injured Fae woman…Kenzi I think her name is. I turned to cross the street to try and evade her when she ran to me and clutched my arm, "Whoa! Hey, where you goin? Don't you want to walk me home?" She lowered her voice, "Cuz I don't know if you noticed I got a pair of totally creepy guys tail'n me right now and your muscle is just what I need to deter them."

I chuckle, "Is that so?" I look back to the men I spotted earlier, their eyes were still bright red but they have frozen under the street light knowing what kind of Fae I was. They were trying to see if I'd interfere or not. She started bouncing up and down clutched to my arm chanting 'please, please, please' over and over. "You know this just means you owe me two favors now right?" There was something about this human, I don't know if it was because she was so cute or that she just played on some inner weakness, but I just couldn't help but cave to her this time; again…

"Yes! And you won't regret it new muscle! Now onward home!" She screamed looping her arm through mine as she began to march across the street.

I cast a glance back at the two men who were now glaring at me with malice. Well hey if they wanted to try me the invitation was open, but since they didn't they'd just have to find another meal tonight. "So where is _home_ for you anyway?"

"Through a few more back streets, why got date big guy?" She said curling her other arm around my same arm and looking up at me.

"Actually yeah, something like that. This is just one I don't think I can afford to be late to." I look up at the sky it was now almost completely light purple with the dark night sky threatening around its Eastern edge. I still had a little bit of time.

"Oh with who? And you're like extremely hot be the way. I mean both physically and temperature-ly too." She said giving me a wink and curling her arms tighter around my arm.

I just laughed at her, "So I've heard…How far is home again?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Just to the end of this street, chief, then your free to go." There were about five blocks to go on this street; I could probably still make to it dinner on time. This part of town was noticeably more run down; it's likely that it would only be touched if the town were to grow into a city. But since it's not these skeletons have been left here to rot. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly worried about the house this girl was living in…

"Yeah, that never seems to be so easy with you, there's always one more thing I can help with." I said smiling down at her. "Where is your Succubus friend anyway? Can't she give you a lift?"

"Bo? She's taking it easy on my orders. She said after your chi, or whatever it is that she drains from you, kicked in she felt like a brand new Succubus ready to bang the world again. But I told her to take it one dude at a time, and get some bed rest in between."

I laugh out right at this, not many people in the Fae community joke about Succubi banging people because; well the results don't end well for most. It was refreshing to see this girl could.

We had only started on the second block at this point in our conversation. "So what exactly is your Fae power, Mr. _Sin_?"

I shake my head, "Well, I am a Fae called a Sin and my particular sin is Wrath. So the short version, when people around me get angry I get stronger, and when I'm angry I turn into the hulk."

She laughs at me super hero reference. "So what's with the tat'?"

"It grows larger the angrier I get, and when it completely covers my body my abilities kinda get a boost." I said trying to keep it as simple as possible when explaining my abilities; they still confuse even me sometimes, so many 'this's and 'that's.

"No, I mean why do you have it?"

I shrugged, "Because we all do…it's a Sin thing. It's one of those things that we just accept because it's been around for so long and not even the Sin Elders know why exactly, there's speculation but that's all."

"See, humans aren't the only ones who can be baffled by the Fae's inner workings. So can you do anything else beside transform into Snake-Eyes?"

I laugh and shake my head at her G. I. Joe reference, "You're just full of wit aren't you?"

"What? You got the body for it! And you just said your tat' grows to cover your whole body, so ripped body plus black ink equals Snake-eyes!" She said hitting my chest a few times to prove her point, causing me to laugh more.

So I decide to play her game, "Well I can go Super Saiyan, too." I swear her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"No frickin way, muscle! You're so pulling my human-leg!" She yelled pushing me away from her.

I tried to speak through my laughter, "No-seriously, I can do this, energy pulse thing."

"Holy crap-balls, that's freaking Fae-tastic!" She reached out and curled her arms around mine one again.

"But I can only do the super saiyan pulse when I'm angry, and the pulse is blue instead of yellow…" Again trying my best to dumb it down and explain my ability. Every Sin can do the pulse I described to her, the Elders tell us it's a release or our inner power that only is usable when your powers are active; each one a different color and essence for our Sins. Mine's powerful and jarring, throwing everything close to me away, or if I'm careful I can knock people off balance just enough to give me a the edge in a fight.

Her laughter died down as we approach the end of the fifth block, our pace had picked up as we joked with each other. "You know, you're not so bad for a Dark Fae…"

I smirk at her, "And you're not so bad for a human, princess."

She stopped and turns to me in thought, "Princess, I like that." And a smile bursts out across her face.

I look out past the end of the street and see an old warn down house with dim lights shining through the half board covered windows. "That's where you live?"

"Yeah, it's not the best but hey, we don't have to pay rent." Kenzi says shrugging.

I looked up at the sky again and now the blackness had grown up above the horizon…shit. "You'll be okay to walk from here right? I really gotta run..."

"You sure you don't want to blow off dinner and come in for a bit?" She said putting on her pleading face again.

"Sorry princess, I can't really blow off having dinner with the leader of the Dark Fae and live to talk about it. Another time maybe."

"Okay, fine…hopefully I'll see you around again new muscle, your good company." There was something sincere about her last comment that stopped me from running off immediately.

"Only for you, princess." I said with a wink. I got a smile out of her with that line before I took off; literally sprinting along the back streets. Rachel was going to kill me.

But the time I reached the Dark Fae headquarters I was covered in sweat. I threw the front door and was met with the glare of a very angry Gorgon.

"What the fuck Tristan, you forget how to read a clock? I told you seven, and its six-fifty-seven." Rachel said walking up to me and tugging on my damp shirt, "And now you have to go change…and put some kind of cologne on." She said leaning in and taking a sniff.

I smiled at her, "And that's why I arrived with three minutes to spare." I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the temple before dashing up the stairs behind her, I heard her hiss in anger at my action. "Hey, is there a room with guy shirts in it?" I shouted down below.

"Like I would know! Hurry the hell up!" She yelled back wiping my sweaty kiss of her temple.

I sighed and tore my shirt off over my head and began knocking on doors and jiggling the door handles. I finally got lucky and one opened, "Hello?" I poked my head in and look around, no one was home. So I dashed over to the standing wardrobe and threw it open, _'Yes, a dude lives here!' _I thought as I began flipping through the shirts hanging up. I chose a dark red pull over shirt and I quickly I threw it on and slipping my arms and head through the holes.

I ran into the dudes bathroom when I heard Rachel's voice again, "Now Tristan, we're officially late you meat-head! If I found out this is because of girl, your stone buddy…"

"Hang on!" I shouted back as I quickly searched his sink top for cologne. My hands landed on a black bottle, '_Axe…fuck no!_' I thought as I threw said black can over my shoulder. I picked up a glass one; '_Well, I guess this will do_' and I sprayed it a few times. It wasn't the best but hey at least I didn't smell completely bad now.

I dashed back out of the man's room and almost right into Rachel, "Better?" I said gesturing to my new appearance.

She leaned in and took a sniff again, "…Could be worse. If she's says something about your appearance or us being late, it's all on you buddy." She said as she turned around and her legs transformed into the body of a snake and quickly glided down the halls.

"Hey! Come on, I just got changed!" I shouted as I chased after her.

She stopped in front of the last door on the right before the atrium we met The Morrigan in this morning, and her legs slowly reappeared. When I caught up to her she ran her fingers through my hair trying to straighten it, but in the end she just sighed. My hair was a bit longer now compared to how I'd usually wear it; the sides covered the tops of my ears and my bangs were threatening to fall in my line of sight. When she turned away from me I knocked on the door and we were answered with a "Come in".

When we walked in we saw The Morrigan standing in front of a table fit for eight on her cell phone, and I could only guess that the three men standing around the table were servants because they all had the same black outfit on. We both patiently waited for her to get off the phone and when she did I spoke quickly. "I'm sorry we're late Lady Morrigan, I took a walk through town and lost track of time."

She waved me off, "It's fine, come sit." She said as she moved around the table and took a seat at the head. "I must apologize to you as well because it seems that my promised guest has decided not to show tonight."

"That's no problem Lady Morrigan." Rachel said calmly as she moved to take a seat. I moved to mirror her spot across the table.

"Yes, please sit. Now what would you like?" The Morrigan said waving over the servants.

Dinner was kept alive by easy conversations about our past missions and how we met each other. I finished my second helping of dinner when I caught Rachel shooting me a look; I had a larger appetite and she understood that because usually I worked out like crazy but she always became annoyed by it when we were in the company of leaders. So I put my fork down after finishing my second helping and joined the in the conversation. Then my mouth almost hit the floor when The Morrigan ordered the servants to roll out the desert carts. I chanced a look across the table at Rachel and she just rolled her eyes. We sat at the table for another hour or so, The Morrigan filling in Rachel on all the changes she hope to still make in her coven, and Rachel informing her of some of our policies and regulations we had set in our coven. Then the very interesting topic of Bo the Succubus came up…


	4. Chapter 4

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack Thwack_

_Thwack thwack…thwack-thwack-thwack_

The darker side of me loved the feel of my fist slamming into the solid punching bag; but the even darker side wanted the bag to be a living thing that could feel the brute force of my blows. I braced my hands on the bag to stop it from swaying and took a few deep breaths. I looked around the training center at the others here in the Dark Fae compound, some of the Fae had a larger stature than mine but I decided that was because of their lineage; no doubt strong though. I shook my head and refocused regaining my rhythm from before.

I don't know long I pounded that punching bag but eventually it ripped open; getting me some respectful nods from the others training. After moving the bag next to the trash I walked back over to my bench, not surprised to see Rachel waiting for me.

"Getting ready for tomorrow?" She asked as I removed the bandages wrapped around my hands.

"Nah, just stay'n loose. You know me; tomorrow is going to be no different from any other assignment we've got in the past." I said before wiping a towel across my face taking off the excess sweat.

She gave a little laugh, "I didn't say I was worried, just merely asking a question. Those Wendigo's haven't dealt with anything like us; they won't know what to do."

I shot her a smile agreeing, "So we have anything planned tonight?"

"No, no planned dinners, why?"

"Figured I check out this bar called 'The Dal' it was on a back alley and seems to be pretty popular. And the locals say it's a sanctuary so they can't discriminate against me being there." I gave her a rugged smile because we both knew even in sanctuary's I was not welcome.

She shook her head before turning to leave. "Just don't get everyone too riled up, we can't afford any complications, we're guests Tristan."

I caught on to Rachel's warning tone before she left. I wiped off the back of my neck and picked up my bag before departing as well.

20 minutes later

I had showered and put on a pair of dark blue pants and a loose black tee shirt. I locked the truck as I walked away, the Morrigan lent me one of her "business" trucks there were no blood stains so I didn't complain. I rounded the corner to the back street the Dal was located on and saw only a few bikes parked outside. As I pushed the door open I thought to myself '_This is either going to go well, or very bad_'.

The tee shirt covered my tattoo so I only got a few stares since I was a new face; so, so far so good. I sat down at one of the bar stools at least four stools away from the crowd and waved the bar keep. He was a small man, but in the Fae world looks were deceiving.

He came over drying his hands, "What can I get you, new patron?"

"Can I have a whisky?" He nodded and started to turn away from me before I saw him scan me over; I just raised an eyebrow to his observation.

"I hope you're not here to cause any trouble. These are long term patrons and I have a zero tolerance policy against fighting…"

This guy was wise to pick me out so easily, I'd have to pay closer attention to him and figure out which kind of Fae he was. "No sir, just looking for a drink."

He nodded before moving away to fetch a glass. When he came back it was the best whisky I had had in a long time. As I continued to nurse my drink I rolled my neck to try and loosen a knot that was forming between my shoulders.

"Bo, I'm serious. You can't go feeding off any Fae that seems to be around." I heard the deep rumbling of the Wolf-guy's voice and stared at myself in the mirror across the bar. '_So much for things going well…_'

"You were kinda out of commission at the time buddy, since took too much from you first. And I think you kinda gave up you right to dictate who I feed from. 'Learn how to heal yourself Bo' remember that conversation?" Bo turned around quickly to face the Wolf. I watched out of the corner of my eye, and to me it seemed like she had made her point, but knowing wolves-their stubborn.

"Bo…" He sighed, rolling his neck and since I heard a growl I'm guessing he spotted me.

Bo must have followed his gaze because she spoke up again. "Ah, the man of the hour." I heard a smugness to her voice and the tapping of her heels as she began to make her way to me. '_Great_.'

"Bo, I said no. He too dangerous." I chuckled at his comment, because a Succubus feeding off someone else would cause the victim to be dangerous.

"Well I guess we fit together pretty will then, hn?" I heard pain and self loathing in that comment causing me to look over at her. She jerked her arm free from the Wolf's grasp and walked the rest of the distance to me; she hair swinging high in a pony tail to her movement. "Hey." She said giving me a sweet smile and leaning against the bar right next to me.

"Man of the hour, hn?" I asked giving her a smirk, while keeping an eye on the dog out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, he's just steamed that you finished healing me the other day. Which reminds me, I should thank you for that." Then she gave me a different kind of smile that I knew well.

I smiled to myself and shook my head, "No need, you're welcome."

"What? Come-on," She drew out as she rolled her eyes at me, "a new dark-haired stranger comes into town, just happens to be in the Light Fae headquarters when I'm all out of juice, then gives me enough juice for me not even to get a craving for the next two days. That deserves a thanking."

I laughed at her _explanation_, The Morrigan wasn't kidding this woman was really a character. "It's alright, I know how '_thanking's_' go with Succubi and I can't stay up all night tonight, I have to get up early tomorrow."

She gave me a pouty-face "Fine, be a fun-sucker. What are you doing in town anyway? Not just to save me I take it?" She switched back to a smile at the end of her question.

Gah, Lords of Fae there was something about her smile that made her so beautiful. I took another swig of the whisky to drown that thought before answering. "No, a friend and I were sent here to help The Morrigan with a little problem. You wouldn't be that problem would you?" I said shooting her a smirk.

Her eyes got big, "I sure-as-hell-hope-not."

"Don't worry you're not." I said laughing at her which caused her to send me a glare before shoving my shoulder. That was the point I think Wolf-boy had enough.

"Bo, that's enough." He said taking hold of her arm and pulling her away from me. I watched for a moment then nursed my whisky again, finishing the glass. "I told you before he is dangerous. He could lose control at any moment, and I don't want you near when he does."

I couldn't keep my mouth shut after a comment like that…too bad to. "If I was going to lose control I would have as soon as your dog breath got to close." I heard a growl in respond.

"Funny coming from the guy who just lost control not two days ago." He said in an authoritative tone.

My head snapped towards him, "That was caused by whatever your _human_ doctor gave me. I haven't lost control in three years."

"God Dyson, would you chill out! I'm really getting tired of this push-and-pull business we've been doing. I'm tired of it!" She paused taking a deep breath and seemed to decide something for herself. "So I'm just gonna step away from you for a while and _learn how to heal myself_. Alright?"

"You're not going to _learn_ with him." He said letting out a growl again.

"Ouch, watch the grip Dyson."

"Your done here Bo, come on." He tugged her away by the arm and I turned to watch.

"Hey, no I'm not-Dyson let go that's really starting to hurt." Bo shouted but he seemed to ignore it, wanting to put more ground between me and her first.

My hand slammed down on his wrist. "Let. Her. Go." I said in a firm tone.

He growl baring his teeth at me and responded in a challenging voice. "Or what? You'll lose your temper?"

I smirked at him, "Eager to see a repeat of the other day bitch-boy."

"Hey guys, lets calm down." Bo said hesitantly.

"You sure? This time there's no one to interrupt us." Dyson said smugly.

"Not going to run with your tail between your legs are you?" I said challenging him.

Dyson laughed and looked at her before looking back to me, that's when his right fist connected with my left cheek. My head was jarred to the side before he intertwined his fingers and locked his hands together, and then slammed then into my right cheek causing whole torso to twist to my left side.

"Dyson!" Bo screamed and pushed him, "Dyson, that's enou-" Bo shouted again.

_Crack_!

I stood up quickly catching the wolf-boy with a monster of an upper cut. He didn't hit the ground again until he was at the other end of the bar. I wiped my lip smearing the blood. He stood up; rather quickly I might add, and bared his fangs and claws at me. We raced to each other and met in the middle. He dodged my first blow and landed two of his own. Then I dodged his third and grabbed his wrist pulling him off balance and delivering a knee to his abdomen. I vaguely heard Bo shouting at us in the background through the fray. Then I quickly grabbed him by the throat as he grasped for air and picked him straight up in the air before slamming him down to the floor on his back, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

As I glared down at the gasping dog and gun shot went off causing some of the ceiling to crumble and my head snapped up, right to the bartender. "That's enough! If you two wanna keep fighting you take it outside! I will not have fighting in my bar; I warned you earlier." He said sending me one of those looks you usually only get from a parent. I released my grip and stood up and watched as dog-boy righted himself as well. He rubbed his throat for a moment before casting a look to the barkeep, who sent him the same look. As I moved to walk away his right hook caught me again on the jaw. "Dyson! I said that was enough!" he said shouting at the dog. Everything about that _Dyson_ screamed he was angry, and my tattoo shivered confirming it. But he respected the smaller man's command and walked to the curved side of the bar and pretended to pay me no mind.

I gingerly touched my cheek to see how swollen it was, Rachel would not be pleased about this. I walked over to my empty spot; passing Bo, to find my glass still empty. "One more for the road barkeep?"

He walked back over, "You promised me no fighting."

"Sorry, he was hurting the girl, it was impulse." I said with a shrug staring him straight in the eye.

"Well, try to show some _control_ next time." I said giving me the look again before sliding another whiskey glass across to me.

I sighed. "Yes sir." I noticed as he slid my glass across that his arm had strange scarring on the inside of the forearm. I didn't press it, just made a mental note. I took the first swallow and tasted the metallic taste wash down my throat with it. Bracing for the rest I closed my eyes and downed the rest of my glass, and reached for my wallet to pay.

"You didn't have to do that you know, he would never hurt me on purpose." Bo said in a quiet voice from next to me.

I didn't look at her as I pulled out some bills and threw them on the counter. "Like I told the barkeep, it was an impulse." When I turned to her she was giving me a searching stare and I gave her a questioning look.

"Bo…" We both heard Dyson's voice warn from across the bar.

She rolled her eyes which cause me to smirk; this guy must have messed up big time. "What do you say that we go to my place and get you some ice for that?" She said nodding to my cheek.

My smirk remained in place as I thought of getting another dig into dog-boy. "Sure, ice will definitely help with the swelling." I turned and she looped her arm through mine as I tucked it into my pocket and right before we stepped out we heard a glass shatter in the bar.

"So where is your humble abode?" I asked once we were in the truck.

"Go up two streets and take a left." She said as she buckled herself in. I did as she told me and she looked around the inside of the truck. "Is this new?"

I shrugged, "Not sure, Morrigan lent it to me for the day."

"Ah, got-cha." She said nodding and running her hand across the seat material.

"Not worried about dog-boy getting iced?" I asked voicing my curiosity; they appeared to have some kind of history so why she offer me ice in place of him?

"He has an extremely fast recovery time." She said with a sarcastic voice. Then she looked at me, "I checked on him while you ordered your second drink, and he was still acting like a dick." I laughed before running my tongue along the front of my bottom teeth still tasting that metallic flavor. "Go straight on the road and take the second to last left." She said looking down the road.

I nodded in response. A minute later I could feel her gaze on me so I looked over at her, "What?"

"What made you snap? He woulda let go once we got to the other side of the bar." She asked with a quizzical look.

"I don't tolerate a man who accidently hurts a woman." I said looking back to the road.

"He wouldn't hurt me on accident or on purpose." Bo said defensively.

I smiled, "My sister's ex-boyfriend would never hurt her on purpose." I made eye contact with Bo. "He was the last time I lost control." She gave a soft 'oh' in understanding before looking at the road as well. After a moment I let out a sigh, "Look I know it probably wasn't my place, you two look like you have some kind of history, but I just don't think an…angry, annoyed, or frustrated a man should ever lay a hand on a woman; accident or no."

She responded after another moment. "…I guess I can understand that."

I decided to lighten the mood. "You're human raised aren't you?"

Bo turned her head to me. "How'd you know?"

I cracked a smile, "All human raised Fae are sympathizers."

"Hey! Shut-up!" she said cracking a smile and whacking me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I shouted clutching my arm where she just hit.

"Damn, I'm sorry did Dyson get you there?" She asked touching it gently.

"No." I said clicking my blinker on and smiling at her.

"You jerk." She said catching me joke and whacking my in the same spot again; that time it kinda hurt.

"Where to now, my lady?" I asked like a smart-ass.

"Up three streets then go right, then keep straight." She grumbled out crossing her arms.

I looked around and recognized the area; this was the same place there that human, Kenzi, found me the other night and made me walk her home. "You live with that little human girl, Kenzi?" Bo gave me a questioning look, so I explained. "I was walking through town the other night and Kenzi found me when she left a bar back there. There were some not-so-nice Fae following her so she asked me to walk her home; made me late for a dinner with The Morrigan too…"

"Oh…she didn't say anything about it." Bo went silent for a few seconds before continuing. "How angry was the Morrigan at your tardiness?" Bo asked with a smirk on her face looking back at me.

I chuckled, "Not at all, surprisingly. The guy she wanted me and my partner to meet never showed, so that kinda let us off the hook for being late." I said as I turned down the gravel road to the shack I saw lights coming from the other night.

As I put the truck into park I surveyed the "house", there were holes littering the exterior walls; definitely not safe.

"Let's see if we can find you some ice." Bo said as she hopped out of the truck. I slammed my door and followed, still surveying the house. This thing was a bloody death trap…

Bo advised me not to use the hand rail going up the stairs because it was barely being held in there at the moment. I gently placed my hand on the railing and gave it a wiggle; sure enough that thing was barely hanging on the wall. I gave it a small jerk and it easily came off the wall and I lazily tossed it back down the small flight of stairs onto the ground.

"Hey! I said don't touch it!" Bo said looking shocked by my action.

"What so it could stay there barely gripping the wall? What if a kid tried hanging on it?" I asked giving her a 'are you seriously going to get mad at me for tearing that thing off' look.

"No _kids_ come to this house." She said running her eyes up and down my body, showing her point.

I responded giving her the same crooked smirk I did when she hit me in the arm. " Well you and Kenzi do live here…"

"You jerk, go find your own ice!" Bo said and she pouted and stomped through a doorway and into their "house".

I laughed and followed her. "Aw, but I want your ice…"

"Ha…" Bo shot me a disbelieving look as she walked over to her fridge.

"Hey Bobo, what's up with you-you?" I looked over and saw the top of a dark head of hair that belonged to Kenzi sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kenz, just grabbin some ice-hey don't! Ugh!" Bo slammed down the bag of ice as I plucked off a chunk of drywall. I looked over and smiled at her. "Are you going to tear down everything that is already in its own process of falling?"

I took a second to look around the whole room before answering. "You have no idea how much I want to…this place is" I took a moment to see if I could think of a nicer way to word what I really thought of this place, "a P.O.S."

"Muscle!" Kenzi shouted as she sprang from the couch and ran over to me looping her arms that barely locked behind my back. I was shocked by Kenzi's action but then I reminded myself that she does live with Bo so she's a bit out there.

"It's not a P.O.S….it has character…" Bo said in a pouty voice.

"Hey princess." I slid one of my arms around her back and returned her squeeze.

"Hey, how come she gets a nick name?" Bo said acting insulted.

"Duh, cuz she's a princess."

"Yeah, duh." Kenzi said smiling back at Bo as we played along with Bo's hurt ego.

"Oh well, I'm sorry. I must have missed the royal memo." Bo closed the gap between us and I loosened my grip on Kenzi but she did not loosen her grip on me. Bo looked up to me and checked both sides of my face. The right side throbbed with a dull ache but the left one felt fine. "Damn, you heal almost as fast as me…" Bo said while turning my face from side to side.

"Heal? What cha healing from?" Kenzi said looking up at me causing her raven locking to cascade down her back.

I was about to answer but Bo placed the ice pack on my right cheek and the dull throbbing protested against the cold. "He got in a bit of a scuffle with Dyson at The Dal." Bo answered.

"Whoa, you got in a fight with Wolfie! And I missed it? This is the worst night ever!" Kenzi untangled herself from me and cast her face up to the ceiling and covered her face with her hands as they do on some of those human sitcoms. Then she quickly spun back to me and slid her hands down her face until they barely covered her mouth. "How does the other guy look?"

I laughed and to my surprise, so did Bo. "I wouldn't want to be his jaw tomorrow morning." I said with a smirk planted firmly on my face.

"Oh! I always miss the best stuff." She said sighing before she mumbled something about a drink.

Bo chuckled at her human companion and lifted the ice pack from my cheek and examined it a bit more. "I'm no doctor, but you should be fine by morning."

"As long as you don't take me to see that human doctor of your again; I'm inclined to agree with you." I said making a joke referencing the day we met, but it seemed to have struck a nerve in the Succubus.

"No, I wouldn't take you anywhere near her." Bo said as she let me take the ice pack. After a moment she went back over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of something. I looked back over to Kenzi and she was signaling to drop it, so I changed the topic.

"So you seriously live here?" I said looking around their shack again.

"Hey man, don't hate…it's homey." Kenzi said pouting slightly.

"No, we don't live here we just brought you here to mess with you." Bo said flatly in a smartass tone and I cast her the 'yeah right' look. She shrugged in reply, "What? It's a roof over you heads, with no bills, how do two slightly broke girl beat a deal like that? We don't have the money or means to fix it or get something better." She said with a gloomy voice.

I sighed; I didn't mean to dampen her mood even more, she seemed like she was having a rough night already with the _Dyson_ guy… Then I had a thought that might cheer her up a bit. "You should get a contractor to do; they'd most likely do it for free. We do stuff like this all the time, we say it's was charity work on our resume. People get a better roof over their heads and we look good on paper." I say nonchalantly looking around once more.

"Whoa, for realz?" Kenzi said taking the bait.

"Yeah, we do it all the time." I said smiling down at the little human.

"We?" Bo said finally speaking and eyeing me skeptically.

"Yeah, I work for a contracting company back home. We build homes, stores, apartments; whatever."

"And you do it for free?" Bo said hiding her excitement.

I chuckled, "Yes. I could do it for you while I'm in town." I said giving her an uncaring shrug.

"Oh! Bo please, please, pleeease let the nice man work on our house." Kenzi said walking over to Bo pleading.

But Bo already was shaking her head. "Kenzi no, we can't it wouldn't be right. We can't make him fix all of this for free."

"But he says he does it all the time…come on Bo, I could have my own bedroom and you could have a really nice bathroom…" Kenzi said laying it on thick trying to sway her friend. I smirked as I watch Bo begin to cave and consider my offer.

"A walk in shower, with a bench…" I said egging her on causing her to look up at me through her lusciously dark lashes. I honestly don't know why I'd offer to do this; this is obviously going to take much longer than I'm here for. But women of any caliber deserved a better roof over their heads than this one…and as much I denied myself the thought these girls were both interesting and beautiful in their own rights. Ugh, who was I kidding…I'm such a sucker…

"While you're here? What happens when you leave?" Bo said swirling her drink in her cup.

"I could call in on my vacation time; I need to use some anyway."

She glared at me trying to hide her smile before she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Kenzi but I can't let him do all that work for free. Don't give me that look! It wouldn't be right." Kenzi rolled her eyes and head rolling back over at me.

Yep, I'm a total sucker. "How about you let me crash here when I'm done working for The Morrigan. You can cook me dinner too." They both doubled over in laughter when I mention cooking.

"We don't cook; we could call out for pizza." Bo said through her fits.

"You don't know how to cook?" I said with a smile growing across my face.

Bo sent me a playful glare, "It's not that we don't know how to…it's just…we lack the talent for it." She said looking away at the end.

Now I laughed at her, "Okay no cooking then, how about room and board?"

She pondered for another minute, "It still doesn't seem fair…"

"Come on don't deny me the chance to help a woman in need…you'll ruin my shining knight complex." I said giving her a playful crooked smile.

"Yeah, let him play the shining knight that can fix houses." Kenzi said turning back to Bo, seeing that she might cave.

Bo sighed, "…I don't know."

"COME ON BO!" Kenzi shouted dramamtically, "Please for me?"

"How about this," I said gaining Bo's attention again. "You help me during different parts of the build. Then you don't have to feel so bad since your helping and it can get done a bit faster. Plus it always feels better when you finish and you had a hand in it, trust me."

I saw Bo consider it a bit more closely; I think she might actually go for that. I smiled to myself knowing I had most likely won. Just as she was about to answer her phone ran, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it before growling and pushing it towards Kenzi. "Seventh time she's called today." Kenzi took the phone and didn't even look at it as she went to tuck it in her back pocket; not before I caught a glimpse of the screen, and if I wasn't mistaken it was the human doctor's face on the screen.

I quickly snatched the phone from Kenzi and answered it, "Hello."

The doctor paused and spoke in a surprised voice. "Hello…umm, I was looking for Bo."

Bo's face looked as shocked as the Doctor sounded. "Bo? She's kinda of busy right now…" I said trailing off implying something.

Bo quickly put her glass down and lunged for her phone. "Hang up the phone-don't!"

I braced her with my arm keeping her phone just out of reach; Kenzi was literally bent over laugh silently at the scene.

"Oh…well um…" The poor doctor sounded so uncomfortable on the other end of the phone.

"I'm serious, put the phone down." Bo said trying to be threatening and hide her smile at the same time.

I moved the phone away from my mouth, "Can I work on your house?"

Bo looked surprised before answering, "No."

I shrugged and readjusted the phone. "You know I told her she didn't have to keep going but…it's Bo so…"

Bo's jaw dropped in utter shock and she went after the phone with more vigor this time, all but climbing up me to get at it. Kenzi had fallen over onto her side laughing so hard. "Put that phone down right now! I'm serious Tristan!"

The doctor stuttered again into the phone and I moved it away from my mouth again. "Hmm, I'm sorry you say something about working on the house?" I gave her a rueful smile; she looked so exotic with that determined look I her eyes and her ponytail swaying behind her as she struggled.

She gave me a glare that rivaled my mothers. Just as the doctor regained some semblance of a voice on the other side of the phone Bo answered. "Fine…" She growled out, "But I'm helping."

I gave her my crooked smile. "Deal." Then I turned back to the phone, "Sorry Doc, but I gotta go. Need to seal the deal and all that." I clicked the end button on her phone and handed it back to her.

Bo's jaw dropped again. "Now she's gonna think screwing you!"

"You were ignoring her anyway, at least now she won't call back for a while." I said as she looked back down at her phone. It seemed as though she was debating on calling the doctor back for a moment.

"No Bo, he's right now hopefully Dr. Hotpants will get the message about calling you." Kenzi said snatching Bo's phone from her. Bo sighed as she stared into Kenzi's eyes not reaching for her phone this time. She picked up her glass and took a swig before walking back to the kitchen to refill it.

I leaned down to Kenzi's ear, "I'm missing something there aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, a whole novel…" She said sounding annoyed.

I walked over to the island in the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. "Well, I have to take care of something for The Morrigan tomorrow, but I should be able to begin working on your _humble abode_ the day after that."

"Just out of curiosity, how are you going to pay for all of the stuff you have to get for the house?" Bo said raising her delicate eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry about that, I've saved up a good sum of money…and I was born into some." I said giving her a gentle smile.

"Oh, can we keep him Bo?" Kenzi squealed from her spot next to me, curling her arms around one of mine. Bo and I both laughed at her. "And just F-Y-I, you're like uber warm. Seriously; would you be my blanket tonight?" Kenzi mumbled as she curled tighter around me arm.

"Okay…I think it's safe to say Kenzi is sleepy." Bo said giving Kenzi a teasing smile as she took a slow sip from her cup.

"Uh-hn, he's seriously toasty, like a big cuddle bear." Kenzi said rubbing her face into my arm. "How you so toasty, muscles?"

I chuckle at her antics; this girl was one of a kind and somewhere deep inside me I hoped she never changed. "It's in my blood." I looked across to Bo who was looking lovingly at Kenzi, "Seriously I'm always a bit warmer than the usual person cuz of my blood."

She cocked her eyebrow at me again; god-damn she looked adorable when she did that. "Is that another _Sin_ thing?"

"Haha, no it's a 'it's in my blood' thing, well I guess DNA if you really wanna be specific." I looked back down to Kenzi who had not loosened her grip yet.

She was looking up at me. "What your Dad's like a pyro or something?"

"Nah, I get it from my Mom." I got expectant looks from both Bo and Kenzi to go one about my Mother, so I did. "She's a Phoenix."

Bo tried to stifle her laugh and Kenzi just smiled hiding her laughter behind her big doe eyes. "So she's like a flaming turkey?" Bo asked causing a bubble of laughter to escape from Kenzi.

I let out a chuckle myself; these girls definitely had an imagination. "No, a Phoenix-like the fire bird of legend. A long time ago the birds adapted to the changing world to hide their appearance from humans. So my Mom looks like a human but she can change into the fire bird everyone knows as the Phoenix."

"Wow, that's impressive." Bo said looking slightly amazed at the information.

"So your Mom is a legit Phoenix…flaming bird with rainbow colored wings?" Kenzi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, hence why I am warmer to the touch than many." I said giving her a wink.

Bo sighed, "Okay, just how warm are you?" She walked around the island and placed her hand on my other arm that was not occupied by Kenzi. "Oh, wow. You _are_ toasty." She looked across me to Kenzi, "I think we should keep him." I laughed at Bo's sudden revelation, these two were definitely trouble.

I'm sure exactly how it happened but somehow I ended up on the couch between Bo and Kenzi watching some nature channel program. Kenzi did not hesitate to curl up to as soon as my ass hit the couch; she sat next to me with her legs draped over my right one but between it and the left one and she curled under my arm against my chest. It did seem to cool in the house and she was a tiny girl, either way it didn't both me too much, she was cute curled there. Bo sat quietly next to me and my arm closest to her hug loosely at my side; I thought she'd grab it and put it over she shoulders but she just sat there; almost uncomfortably.

I chanced a glance over to her; she had her arms crossed tight across her chest trying to keep her warmth in. To break the odd silence that had settled on us I decided to share a fun fact I knew about Cheetah's; since the show we were watching was focusing on them at the moment. I craned my neck to her since I was pretty sure Kenzi was or almost was asleep. "Did you know that Cheetah's have a lens that comes down over their eyes when they chase after their prey."

She gave me a disbelieving look. "What?"

"Yeah, I learned it from a program like this when I was little. Mom being a phoenix and all, we grew up watching a lot of animal programs." I said causing her cheeks to give way to that beautiful grin.

"You're just full of little fun-facts aren't you? I'm really a contractor, my mom's a phoenix, Cheetah's have a lens that comes down over their eyes. I think your one step away from being an entrepreneur." Bo said in a quiet voice giving me a dangerous look through the fringes of her lashes.

With the dim glow of the TV reflecting off of her onyx hair she looked like a timeless spirit that would vanish at any moment. She'd probably laugh right in my face if I told her that, so I settled for sliding my arm over her shoulders and pulling her against me while whispering in her ear, "You forgot to say that I was hot."

She gave a sweet giggle as her arm stretched to laze across my stomach and her leg slide over mine to rest on top of Kenzi's. "And people call me cocky."

I look back to the TV, "I was talking temperature-wise, what were you thinking?" The hand she had on my stomach reached to give my chest a light smack before she rested her head on my chest.

"You really are a big cuddle bear you know." Bo said after a moment.

"Yeah, yeah."

I sat through the rest of the program and half of another with the two curled against me before I looked at the time and realized I should get back and get some sleep since I have to pick a fight with a few grumpy Fae tomorrow. I looked down at Kenzi and she was still passed out. Bo was just beginning to drift so I gave my arm around her a gentle shake. "Hey, I really should get going."

She groaned in protest but slowly slipped her leg from between mine and sat up to stretch. The cool air rushed to the now vacant side of my body; insulation-they definitely need insulation in this house. "Good luck getting out of her clutches." Bo said giving me a tired smile as she watched my try to solve the puzzle at hand.

I shot her a look and smirked at her; I easily slipped my free hand under the young girl and lifted her as I stood. She groaned and started to mumble something in her sleep before I gently placed her back on the sofa and Bo handed me a thick blanket and I cast it over the small figure.

Bo walked over the door and opened for me giving me that tired smile again. "Need me to carry you to bed too?" I said poking fun at her sleepy state.

"Only if you want too, can't guarantee you'll make it back out tonight though." She said giving me a sly smile. I reached up and scratched the back of my neck, "Aww, big muscle going to blush at my teasing." She said giving me a small shove.

"Thought you didn't like the idea of taking me to bed?" I shot back.

She let her eyes slowly trail up from the top of my pants to me face, "Wouldn't be my worst idea…"

I shook my head; she was as relentless as my ex was. "Goodnight Bo. I'll see you in two days to start working on your…house."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. See you in two days, muscles."

I smirked at her as I walked through the door and back to my truck. It wasn't too late so Rachel couldn't bite my head off as severely tonight. One thing was for sure though, she wasn't going to be happy about my arrangement with Bo; Rachel had become one of my closest friends since we partnered up and she almost on a Gorgon rampage when I told her that Lexi-my exgirlfriend and Succubus- was leaving me for another Sin. I still don't know how or why I managed to stop her but we decided to trash the gym instead; turned out to be pretty fun actually.


	5. Chapter 5

We woke up early the next morning; we had a bit of a drive and hike before we reached our targets. As Rachel and I made our way down stairs we saw the Morrigan waiting for us at the bottom with two bags; well two men holding two bags-same difference though.

"I had these put together for you in case you get thirsty on your journey, and there are some climbing ropes in there if you need them." Morrigan said gesturing to the bags as the men handed them to us; they weren't too heavy so they wouldn't slow us down. Rachel thanked her and Morrigan just nodded as she checked her phone, "Happy hunting." She said with a smile before walking away.

As we walked towards the truck I noticed we seemed to be functioning at the same speed this morning, while Rachel functioning slowing in the morning was nothing new due to her being part reptile, I was usually more ready for the day than she was. I decided not to push my luck by joking with her on who would drive and slumped into the driver seat. She handed me a set of papers, "Here are the directions, wake me when we arrive." With that she 'clicked' her seatbelt and let her eyelids fall. I just chuckled and started the truck.

Throughout the trip Rachel would move about the cabin trying to get the best angle of sunlight, other than that she was still. It wasn't until we hit the gravel road that she gently stirred from her sleep. The drive turned out to be an hour and a half, south. I looked out my passenger window and was met by green hills and woods.

As I parked Rachel pulled out yet another piece of folded paper and spoke in her still-tired-tone. "I suggest we take the red trail, towards the top it will give us a relatively easy way to ascend to the nest."

"Look at the maps last night, did you?" I said before taking a few swallows of a Gatorade that was stashed away in my bag.

"Yes, I got bored of napping so I looked at the map." Rachel said with a serious expression as she went through her bag discarding the food packed within it. I simply picked up my bag and strapped it on. I started doing squats and knee-highs to wake up my muscles. Rachel simply stood in the full rays of the sun allowing them to fully warm her.

"Ready?" I asked after a few minutes; a couple sitting at the park bench had started to stare at us questionably.

Rachel nodded back, "Let's go."

I finished my bottle of Gatorade a third of the way up the trail and it was only about nine o'clock. I always did like the woods; so different from the city, no loud cars or buildings, just wind and birds with the occasional rustle of the leaves. Rachel liked the woods better too, she told me once. There was just something about the woods that tugged at something deep within me; not that I'd ever say that-way too girly.

After a few tenths of a mile I could tell Rachel was fully awake because now I was playing keep up following her up the trail. She waited for me by a large bend in the trail and I took the opportunity to grab another Gatorade from my bag and chug half of it.

"If I calculated out distance correctly, this is where we leave the path. Their nest should be up there…" Rachel pointed to a rock outcropping that had high jagged rocked facing the path.

"Piece-of-cake," I said jokingly knowing that the climb up those rocks was going to be a bitch.

We carved our own path for at least another half hour before reaching the steep incline of sheer rock. I would have asked Rachel to change her form and have her just scale the rock formation for us, but we had a silent agreement to always be discreet when handling an assignment; which meant we couldn't barge into the place like most other dark fae would do and start rolling heads and taking names later. Rachel said we had tact, I personally think she got joy out of seeing a hulking figure like me try to be discreet…

So I took the first hand grip and hurled myself up the incline, and yet again Rachel had me playing keep-up, her strength was lean while mine was bulk so it took me a bit longer to tug myself up the rock. We had gotten a little over half way when I reached a ledge that my feet could actually fit on so I took a moment to breath and take another drink. Rachel saw I had stopped and dropped back onto the ledge with ease and joined me in a drink. It was then when we heard a voice from the bottom, "Hey! You're not supposed to be up there! It's off limits." A little man shouted from down below, well he looked little, beats the hell out of me if he really was.

Rachel pretended not to hear anything while muttering something about "nosey creatures". I chuckled at her grumbling and shouted back to the man, "Sorry? We can't hear you! You mind telling us when we come down!"

The man tried shouting the same thing as before but this time I ignored it. However, I could not ignore Rachel, "If he's waiting for us later, I'm going to hit you…"

"You don't think he'd really wait do you?" I cast a look back down the cliff.

"If he does…you had better learn to climb faster than I." Rachel said as she turned back to the rock walk and began climbing again. I shook my head and started up after her.

When we reached the top it was almost a perfect plateau between two sheer cliffs, there were trees scattered about surprisingly, and something else to note…the grass was spattered with blood; some old-some new. Up ahead we notice they had made make-shift fences by using smaller rocks and tree branches; beyond those, smoke was raising telling us there was someone home. We quietly removed our backpacks and Rachel's hair and eyes began to shift.

As we made it past the "fence" we were greeted with the smell of rotten flesh, and to our right there was some…red meat; pieces slightly charred, some dried, others juicy. I clinched my jaw while Rachel remained un-phased. Don't let me leave out the clutter of bones lining both sides of the plateau, some animal, some human, which could also be fae… As we approached the second "fence" we could see the tops of two huts. Rachel gave me a look and I began digging up memories that made me angry and slowing my tattoo on my back came to life, shivering beneath my shirt and snaking down my chest and arms.

We slowly crept up past the fence and to the first hut on our right. Straight ahead the large fire pit caught my eye it had even more bones littered around it, and the worst part was there was something on the spine across the fire; it looked to be a variety of meat…

As we reached the first hut we hear whispering and whimpering inside. The shadows that danced under the edge of the hut from the small fire inside did nothing to reveal if it Wendigo or otherwise. I looked back at Rachel and she nodded as her hair shifted into the forms of copper snakes. I threw the cloth door open with my fist posed to strike anything that moved. A blade pressed against my ribs as I stopped my fist just short of her face, "Bo." She stared up at me breathing heavily. "What the hell are you doing up here?" I said as I lowered my fist, her blade reminded pressed against my ribs.

"Great, just what we don't need." Rachel hissed behind my back before moving away to check the perimeter.

"Saving them," She said with a hardened face, "And you're not gonna stop me."

I gave her a smile to ease her tension, "We're not here for them, we're here for the ones who took them."

She finally lowered her blade while exhaling. "Good, cuz I had no idea how to deal with Miss Viper."

"Oh, and you know how you'd deal with me?" I asked smugly while giving her a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I just point and say 'oh look an old dilapidated house, quick go save it'." She said granting me one of her beautiful smiles and a teasing look in her eye.

I laughed heartily at her joke when I heard Rachel shout my name. I stepped back out of the tent to answer her, but a concrete wall slams into me instantly and a bright white pain blinded everything in my body.

I don't remember hitting the ground or rolling but I was on my stomach when I came to and-pain-so much pain that my body almost couldn't process it so it felt like nothing. But I could feel the sharp pain of a white hot stake being held against my lower back. I could hear Rachel battling with something in the distance and someone else shouting my name, I pushed myself off the ground and more pain, like nothing I've ever imagined. The pain blinded my vision with white again and I felt myself get sick. "God dammit, what hit me…"

I know I have to get up, get up and help so in one more push I get myself on my feet-getting sick again once I'm standing. '_What is with me and getting sick…ugh Rachel will be __**so**__ happy.'_ I look up and see Rachel shatter the stone statue of a Wendigo with her long snake tail. I see two more that have been biding their time to strike at her; and I finally feel my body react, my arms and torso are black in an instant. The smaller Wendigo launches at Rachel while the larger one bides it's time again. He's mine…

I took a step to gauge how much my powers were going to dull the pain, I didn't get sick so I took it as a good sign. I take a deep breath as blue energy gathers around me and I force charged at him, stopping mere inches behind him before allowing the blue energy to release from my body knocking the larger creature off balance. The creature let out a grotesque roar and swung at me; I ducked below its long reach and kicked its knee to the side causing it to fall towards me. I slam it in the jaw with a hard left upper cut, and pain jumps up my back and white spots invade my vision briefly. It swinging again causing me to jump away-pain shot through me again as my boots hit the ground and I let out a hiss of air. It swung a third time but this time I caught the hand of the creature and I easily pulled the thumb of the creature out of its socket and bent three others in odd directions. It screamed in my face again before swinging its other hand at me. '_This is going to hurt'_ I jump catching the creatures forearm and pinned it between my arm and my body, then I let gravity do the work. I was right-white pain blinded me again after hitting the ground, but I didn't need to see for this, I had its arm.

Luckily my added body weight jolted the creature off balance as I fell to the ground with its arm braced beneath me. I quickly spun-trying to provide as little time for this bastard to react as possible-and braced my boot on the top of his forearm and firmly gripped his wrist with both of my hands, and pulled. The creature started to freak when it felt the stress on its bones and its claws raked down my right arm causing me to let out a yell as well. My muscles tightened with power and I felt the arm snap into the unnatural position I wanted.

I leapt away from the arm as my back sent flashes of pain to my head. The creature tried catering to its arm but I gather more blue energy and charge at the beast slamming my fist into the side of its head several times making sure it wouldn't get up again. I knew I had to end this fast, I didn't know how much longer my body would hold out against the wound I was sporting on my back. I knew this was going to hurt a lot worse than the ground did but I needed to end this.

"Tristan!" Rachel called out behind me as I walked over the creature and pushed it on its back with my boot.

I was breathing to heavy to respond, darkness was threatening the edges of my vision. I sit just above it head and brace my boots against its shoulders and grab its head by the jaw, and it speaks. "Alright!...Alright…we get the message." It breaths heavily, "Tell the Morrigan we'll back off the hikers, and feed like we use to." Its voice sounded like a lifetime smoker mixed with some who dearly needed to clear their throat.

Rachel spoke, "We're not here to deliver a message, we're the solution to the problem you've created. Morrigan said you die, you've had your warnings." She gives a small jerk of her head and I pull on the creatures head with all my might. I barely feel its claws rake over my neck and arms again as the pain from my returns with a vengeance as the muscles in my back tighten as I pull on the creatures head. I feel the satisfying pop of the spinal cord before I give in to the pain, and there's a bright flash of white, then darkness.

Rachel's POV

I see Tristan disconnect the creature's brain from the spinal cord before he collapses back in dead weight on the ground. I beat the Succubus to his body and see the gashes that litter his arms and part of his neck, but it's the back wound I'm worried about; it looked like the larger creature got him good when he surprised him. I try gently to roll him over and the Vixen lends a hand and her breath gets trapped in her throat as she sees the wound first. He flops on his stomach with a moan and I see it; a gash almost two inches wide and at least an inch deep. The top right side of his pants are soaked in his blood. Then something white caught my eye; I physically recoil from the sight-it was the white of his spine showing through the wound. My heart began to race, there are nerves, blood vessels, spinal fluid, that maybe have ruptured or been cut. God…this lug-head, he must have been in so much pain.

I see the Succubus about to apply pressure '_It she MAD!'_ I smack her hands away, "Don't touch him; he's already passed out from the pain I can't imagine bracing it will help much."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" She replied heated.

"You can stay here with you human friends; I'm taking him down the mountain." I said shortly to her as I pull his arm over my shoulders and slip mine across his upper back. He groans at the movement and his face contorts. I shift my lower body into its snake form and raise Tristan and myself up a bit higher so his legs would not catch on anything-I figured dangling would be least painful for him. I look back to the Succubus who looks helpless-as-ever… "I'll be paying you a visit later." I only hear silence as I move back down the path Tristan and I came up. He groans a few times when my body's momentum nudges him, and then I reach the cliff face. '_Okay think…which way will he not get jarred around the most? Think damn-it! See if I carry your heavy ass the next time a girl distracts you! Lug-head…'_

After a moment's debate I decide it's best to coil him in my tail and go down body first, since I could use my arms to get a better grip on the terrain…or lack thereof. He groans with almost every stop, and I got two shouts out of him when pieces of rock gave way causing me to shift suddenly. The screams tore at my heart…but I remained focused; I had to get him back to the compound. Once we were in the woods again I shifted him back to my arms and raced through the terrain.

I used my tail to unlatch the backdoor of the truck and I gently stretched him across the back seat on his stomach to keep the pressure off his back. I shifted the bottom half of my body back and ran to the other side of the truck and started it, slamming the pedal to the floor the second the engine caught-if any humans saw me I'd kill them tomorrow.

When I parked the truck back at the Dark Compound I shouted to the guard at the door as I ran around to get Tristan, "Which way to your doctor?" His tattoo had retreated back into its usual shape revealing his slightly paler form.

I elongated my body again to gently lift him out; he had stopped groaning at the potholes in the road half of the way back... Stretched out above him I took notice to just how much blood he had lost. The stain on his jeans had gotten bigger and it had soaked a good chunk of the seat, and his arms and neck had also left a stain. '_If he doesn't make it I'll turn that bitch to stone, limb by limb!'_ The guard tried shouting back directions to me but I had no patience for it, "Shut up and show me the way!" I kept my body partially shifted as I followed the guard so Tristan didn't get knocked around anymore than the poor lug already was.

I followed the guard down a dark hallway lit but candles along the wall and he pushed open a wooden door that opened to a room speckled with candles, bottles of herbs, and potions. "Hello!" I shout into the dark gloom. I don't wait for an answer and I try to lay Tristan gently across the padded table in front of us; he groans as I lift his lower body and his face contorts. '_Good at least he's still with me_' I let myself sigh in relief.

A small woman scuttles out of the darkness, face worn with age and dark rags serving as her dress. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"We just dealt with your Morrigan's Wendigo problem and one got the jump on him. He's lost a lot of blood and his spine has taken severe damage. I need you to do anything you can. I'll get you what you need if you don't have it here." I say as I start to stroke his hair to reassure him in some way that I was here.

"Wendigo…" She approaches him and sniffs one of the gashes on his arm, "Yes, yes Wendigo. Tsk tsk…what a mess." She lifts his arm and lets it drop to the table with a thump.

"Hey! What the hell? Are you going to fix him or give him more bruises?" I shout at her, my hair shifting with my anger.

"Fix him? Fix him! Yes, yes I can do this." She scuttles around the table and peers up on her tip-toes to get a look at the gash on his back. "Oh this will have to go first… You, you're a Gorgon right? You have a scaly smell about you."

I tighten my gaze upon her. "Yes I'm a Gorgon."

"Perfect!" She now glides across the floor and grabs a small vial of clear liquid on a shelf and brings it over to me. "You use powers and try to turn this liquid to stone, it will help-help slow the wounds degeneration." She said in her scatterbrained way as she placed the bottle in my hand and then glided back over to the shelf's mixing several herbs and grabbing three other potion bottles. I raised the small vial she gave me to eyes as they began to glow yellow and my hair shifted into bronzed snakes; their eyes flickered to yellow too, transfixed on the vial before them. The vial begins to glow a dim red color. I continued to stare at it, trying to turn it to stone while watching the red grow brighter.

"Good, good, that's enough." The old woman says reaching for the bottle. I hadn't noticed that she had gotten up on the table; she was now sitting straddling his right leg. I handed her the vial, "Perfect…" She said as she swirled its contents watching the red glowing liquid, before uncorking it and placing her thumb half over the opening and sprinkled the contents over Tristan's lower back. His arms twitched and he let out a small groan. "Slows down fluid loss…not that he has much more to lose." I glare at the little witch.

She then uncorks one of the other potions and sprinkles it in the same manner as the other; Tristan only lets out a shallow breath this time. She dabs some on her fingers and runs them around the wound and starts humming to herself, "Numb, numb, numb, numb…we likes them nice and numb…"

'_This woman couldn't become more crazy even if you beat her with a damn Valkyrie….' _Rachel sighed and looked down at Tristan's face, "Just hold on, we'll get you patched up, Lug-head."

Everything had gone well up until this point… Now she tried applying the herbal paste she just made DIRECTLY to the affected area. His arms slammed against the table and then came up to grip the sides; I could hear the wood splinter under his grip, and he's screams are what rocked me to my core... I have never heard him scream like this, and I've heard angry screams, frustrated screams, but nothing like this, from him. To see someone so strong, someone who has saved my life multiple times…someone who was there for me when no one else would dare come close, and now he's screaming with more pain than I've ever felt…my heart screamed in my chest for him.

"You have to hold him still; I can't fix him thrashing like this." The old woman said as his legs thrashed beneath and next to her, his arms still slamming and grasping anything he could. The lower half of my body shifted into a snake without a thought and coiled once around his shoulders and I looped my tail under the table and coiled around his ankles. "Very nice, thank you." The woman said before going back to applying the paste, and then Tristan tried to thrash and wither against the table again but my coils held him in place. Luckily his powers hadn't reacted to anything yet, or else it would take more than me to hold him still. "I know this sucks but just bare with me a little, she has to heal your wound Tristan…" I say to him as I watch another wave of intense pain wash over his face.

After she applied the paste she hopped down and told me not to release him yet. "Need healing enchantment to help, yes, yes, enchantment for spine and nerves-too much damage too, too much." She muttered shaking her head.

"But you can fix it right?" I ask watching her run around making another paste, and I felt Tristan slump against the table and relax under my coils.

"Yes, yes, will take time and pain lots of pain. But I can fix him." She said gliding around and grabbing more herbs and strange rattle like thing.

After a few minutes she hops back up on the table; she was a nimble old thing, and straddles his leg again. She applies the new paste and my coils tighten around him again bracing against his thrashing. I hear her start to mutter something and I stretch my body up so I can see past my coil; the witch is holding the rattle thing over his spine wound and there are threads of green sprouting from her rattle and latching to his spine. I had no idea what she was doing but after a minute or so Tristan stopped his thrashing, but she remained in her trance state. I just prayed to the Gorgon sisters that he would make it…

With Bo

"Oh! Thank you so much for finding him! The officials said there was slim hope of finding him alive after so long, but you found my baby, thank you!" The woman screamed in Bo's ears as the woman pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, no problem. Just doing what you're going to pay me for." Bo said giving a light chuckle and patting the woman on the back. Bo had indeed returned her son who went missing from the park. He was a little grimy and underweight but the mother was overjoyed to get her son back, naturally. "Well, I don't want to impose on any more time with your son, so if you could just…" Bo said trying to be as polite as possible to the woman, but her mind was racing right now. She was already thinking of four different ways to get to the dark compound to see Tristan.

"Oh, yes of course. Here, I'll give you more than we discussed, I could never hope to thank you enough for bringing him back to me." The woman said through tears now and wrote on a check.

"Well, thank you very much. Bonus's are always appreciated." Kenzi said stepping forward and giving the woman a smile and accepting the check form the woman. "Have a great day Madam."

Bo and Kenzi said goodbye once more before closing the door behind them and Bo flew down the front porch steps and threw open the door of her car. "Come on, we need to get to the Dark compound Kenzi."

"Okay, okay, I'm comin." Kenzi followed as quickly as her heels would allow and barely had the door closed before Bo peeled out of the driveway. "Okay Bo-Bo I know your worried about him-"

"No! Kenzi, you didn't see it, it was bad, it was deep…he couldn't even walk! She had to carry him away; and all cuz I was being stupid with him!" Bo shouted from the driver seat, slamming her hands against the steering wheel in frustration at the whole situation.

Kenzi placed a hand on her friends arm, "Oh, Honey, I'm sure they have great doctor who is going to patch him up. And it's totally not your fault, from what you said was up on that mountain those things were bad news anyway…" Kenzi rubbed her friends arm to try and calm her down even though she knew Bo wouldn't calm down until she saw him again. "Look Bo you know I'm a fan of Mr. Muscle, but I…can't go to the compound with you…I'm human and all that jazz…and their Dark Fae…and all that jazz." Kenzi had complete faith that Bo could protect her if push came to shove in the compound, but with Bo's mind so preoccupied with the wounded sin Kenzi didn't want to burden her friend more; and honestly Bo could get in the compound alone much easier than if Kenzi was there. Kenzi just hoped Bo understood her words…

Bo seemed to think about what Kenzi said and her brow became wrinkled with worry, "Kenzi I-…"

Kenzi just patted Bo's arm, "Don't worry Bo, you can fill me in on how Muscle is doing later. Just drop me off at the alley by the Dal." Kenzi turned to face forward after patting Bo's arm one more time, satisfied with the decision. She dusted off her jeans as Bo sped down the street towards the Dal's alleyway.

The car's breaks screeched as Bo stopped, "Are you sure your okay with this?" Bo asked as Kenzi jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Bo-Bo, go check on our house-building-muscle-man." Kenzi said blowing Bo a kiss and closing the door.

"I'll call you later." Bo said before speeding off.

At Dark Fae Compound

Rachel was still in the room with Tristan and the witch-doctor, the chant she done earlier with her rattle had healed most of the tissue around Tristan's spine. Rachel had no way of knowing if all of his nerves were still functioning, but his skin was not as pale as it was before.

The door flew open and Rachel let out a hiss from her position in front of Tristan; who was still face down on the table. "How dare you come here, you _unaligned harlot_!"

"Excuse me? And it's better to be an _actual snake_?" Bo shouted back before taking in the sight of Tristan laying motionless on the table, which caused her to freeze in the doorway. "I wanted to check on him…how is he doing?" Bo mumbled.

"He'd be doing a hell of a lot better if it weren't for _you_!" Rachel shouted at the Succubus.

"Yeah because I slashed him in the back, I knew the beast was there- If I had known that thing was out there you think I would have let him leave the hut?" Bo threw her hands up in frustration, then she heard Tristan moan against the table and stopped. Bo met the Gorgon fierce gaze with her own, "Look we can bitch out this issue later-" Bo shouted back before a little old woman silenced them.

"Hush-hush you two! Best not to wake him, too much pain, too much." The little old woman was wearing robes and was now straddling one of Tristan's legs; he let out a low short breathed groan, which gained Bo attention once more.

The old woman seemed to study Tristan's wound before she poked the area around the wound, Tristan's arms and shoulders tensed against the table and he groaned louder this time. "Hmmm…could heal more now, yes-yes." The woman says as she as she reached in her robes and retrieves a strange rattle thing.

"Do you need me to hold him down again?" Rachel asked stoically.

"Unsure, unsure…" The woman muttered something below her breath and then looked to Bo, "You Succubus, come here to this shelf." Bo nodded and quickly found her way to the shelf, "Now there should be a bottle with dark green liquid in it, bring it to me." Bo hesitantly searched the shelves before finding the only vial with a dark green liquid in it; she turned and handed it to the old woman.

The old woman then carefully covered Tristan's back wound in the green liquid before picking up her rattle and shaking it over the wound while mumbling something. Minutes passed between Rachel and Bo in silence as they watched the old woman work, and slowly Tristan's flesh began to mend itself, very slowly.

Tristan's POV

I felt padding beneath me, kind of like a leather couch just not as fluffy, I could feel the material sticking to me…which I hated. I hated be warm on a leather couch, it was so uncomfortable. Ugh…then I felt the aching in my back, it felt like someone beat me with a hot piece of rub bar. "Ngh… Rachel?" I tried to move slightly, lifting my head to look around. I felt a hand on the back of my neck when I heard her voice.

"Yeah, I'm here Tristan. Don't worry you big Lug, I'm getting you fixed up." Rachel replied in her usual tone.

"What happened?...Did we get the Wendigo's?" My voice sounds tired to my ears and I feel like I can sleep for days.

"Yeah, we took care of all the Wendigo's, even with the minor _distraction_... Keep still so the doctor can finish healing you, she's sealed up the wound on your spine but she's working to finish the gash now." Rachel answered and patted my back.

"Come here let me distract you with something…it's smooth, shiny, really sharp, and about six inches long…" Bo grumbled out, seething at the Gorgon's comment.

"My spine?...What happened to my spine?" Things were a little fuzzy from on the cliff top. I didn't hear Rachel's reply, but I felt her placidness. '_Great I'm laying face down on a bed with a gash in my back and somehow it's still my fault…'_ I sighed to myself.

I felt another hand on my shoulder so I finally opened my eyes, I was expecting a bright room like the light doctor had, but the room was dark and my eyes didn't need too much time to adjust. I saw black pants folding a slime figure, "…Bo?" She had bent down to eye level with me and she seemed genially happy to see me.

She chuckled at me, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've bounced back from worse." I said trying to give her a smile, but a twinge of pain in my back made have made it a grimace.

She gave me one of her beautiful smiles in return, "I didn't mean for that 'dilapidated house' comment to distract you that much." Rachel made a sound that was almost a perfect cross between a hiss and a growl at Bo's comment.

I laugh at her comment, my back aches in response to my laughter. "Ugh, don't make me laugh."

"Sorry…"Bo looked a bit hesitant, or confused, I couldn't quite tell.

"You get him injured in the first and now you're causing him pain as he's lies on the table…good job." Rachel hisses out from my left.

Bo let out her own growl, and I sighed as a spark of pain shot through my back, "Rachel, can you not do this right now…she had nothing to do with me getting hurt."

"Yeah her batting her eyelashes at you and shooting you a smile didn't cause you to lose you focus and get half of your back carved out! How was that not her fault Tristan?" Rachel shouted in the small room, her hair shifting out of anger.

I felt my tattoo shift as well, "Rachel…seriously can we not do this? My back still hurts like hell, and I can't even look you in the face to yell back." I said trying to get her to chuckle, it didn't work. She just sighed and I felt some of anger leave me. "Thanks."

I noticed that the anger I still felt must have been from Bo, so I tilt my head trying to look up at her. "And you, what are you sorry for?" She released Rachel from her glare and squatted down to eye level with me. Then I catch myself off guard, "Your smile is one of the best things I could see right now." I say it, before I can even stop myself…I'm sure Rachel would have knocked me upside the head for that if I wasn't already on my ass. But Bo's smile grew with my comment. "Is someone sitting on me?"

Bo chuckles and strings her fingers through my hair, "Yes, from what I can tell she's the crazy doctor of the dark Fae."

"Sweet." I let my eyes drift close and take a deep breath and feel Bo's hand weave through my hair and it sits there, and I let the darkness win once more.

"Don't think we're done, Succubus." Rachel hisses out after Tristan passed back out.

"Please, I can go more rounds than you any day." Bo said smugly, hoping Rachel would get her double entendre since Tristan pay between them.


End file.
